The Broken Echo
by Demon's Poet
Summary: Naruto is Echo-Zero-One or just Echo. An Elite soldier known as a Phantom, but not just any Phantom. One of the best, a Spectre, a Phantom. And now, he's coming back home, to Konoha... Watch Ninja, the Echo, will be heard by all, and it'll be the last thing you hear. (Open for Possible OCs, looking for an Artist, Look inside and bottom of Chap1 for better naruto Description.)
1. Chapter 1

**The Broken Echo Chapter One**

"This is Echo-01, in position. Awaiting orders." A quiet voice spoke out, allowing his ear piece to pick up on his voice and transmitting the message where ever it was to go.

"Echo-01, this is Papa Bear; you are a go for operation." Another voice cut into said ear piece to the man who spoke.

Nodding to himself, the known Echo-01 stood up, fully clad in his darker gear, a black military Kevlar vest, with ammo pouches around it, three near the lower abdomen on the left side, two on the right, all five for his 9 Millimeter Berretta sidearm which was strapped to his thigh over the kind of tight black army style jeans. Strapped on his right shin, same side as his handgun was a Ka-bar combat knife, another knife of the same kind was inside his left boot. On the top right of his vest, was three more larger ammo pouches, each holding one magazine for his long barrel Intervention sniper rifle. On his right shoulder was yet another army style combat knife. A simple black mask went over his nose and mouth hiding it away, as well as he was wearing sunglasses to hide his brilliant blue eyes.

Standing about six foot two, a nineteen year old male known as Echo-Zero-One (Echo-01), his real name was unknown, but he was an extraordinary specimen of the male species. Long blond untamed hair that went down a little past his shoulder blades, a nice muscular build gained from hours upon hours of none stop training. All in all, he was very fine in aspects of life.

Sitting down in the foliage at the moment, Echo-01 was hiding on a more upper part of a rocky hill, hiding away as the dead of night was upon him, at that moment, behind his sunglasses, his eyes shifted, well, his right one did. The deep blue in his right eye changed to a brighter sky-like cyan color, while the black pupil shifted shape to a crosshair like thing. Looking through his eyes, there was a lot that was different. Due to the cybernetic enhancements, and the more synthetically made parts, namely his right eye and some of his organs, Echo-01 gained some benefits from having to replace the damaged parts.

Both his eyes were setup as cybernetic, but only the right one was actually fake, both eyes gave Echo as full Heads Up Display or H.U.D. for himself to keep track of objectives and other things, his right eye though was more combat orientated as it had a crosshair connector that quite literally, connected him to his weapon. This way, while his super computer of a brain is calculating everything, the shot is always accurate.

Slowly shifting his position, Echo slowly laid forward while setting up his rifle's under barrel bipod. Then, easing into the stock, he looked out to the base that he was to be watching for his target to snipe. The blond sniper was dead silent as he waited, allowing himself some time to think as he was early. He allowed his mind to wander, but to where, well, somewhere he didn't really want it to go. He started to think back to home, his original continent the Elemental Nations. This was inside the Bermuda Triangle, then to his village, Konoha, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Echo's original name was Naruto, his last name he casted away a long time ago. A young blond boy who was ignored by everyone. Even his own parents. That entire village loved his sister though, Shizune, named after their "Cousin" who was the apprentice of their godmother. Again though, they all ignored him for her. It enraged him to no end to think back about that. Echo-01 was originally a code name for sniper missions, but the call sign Echo kind of stuck so he started to use that as his real name.

Echo was looking through the scope with his right eye, letting the crosshair lock on and scan each and every person he looked over in the terrorist base. The jungle like foliage and greenery plus the darkened night time hiding him away nicely.

Slowly turning the rifle until he stopped, looking through a window, he was staring at two people conversing, one was a Lieutenant if the type of officer clothing was to go by anything, but the other man, the other man was the leader of all this. The bastard who was his target, a one Gabriel Hendrez. A Hispanic male in his late forties. If the profile was to go off of this man, was a monster. Taking aim at the window, Echo reached up and pulled the bolt back to load a round into the chamber, after hearing the click of the 308. Full Metal Jacket round chambering and pushing the bolt forward again, he then reached around and grabbed the under part of the rifle, just waiting for a few moments before taking a deep breathe in….

Exhailing….

Click! That was all the noise there was for what felt like a whole minute, but in reality, it was only a Nano second before the loud crack of the rifle heard throughout the entire base, and the sounds of shattered glass, and then a kind of loud thud. At this point the entire area was on alarm, but for Echo, this was a matter that did not concern him, cause no one knew where he was in the first place, all he had to do was slip away. And he did, simple enough.

 **Several Hours Later**

After hours of nothing but crawling on his stomach through the dark and cold forest, Echo finally stopped near a clearing away from the enemy base. After that, he stood up and began walking out into the clearing before opening his mouth. "This is Echo-01 to Papa Bear, target down. I'm at a clearing at the moment and ready for Evac, transmitting my location coordinance now." He explained before his cybernetic adaptions began doing as he said he was going to.

"Roger that Echo-01, Coordinance received and understood. Good job Echo, be ready for pick up in two minutes."

"Understood Papa Bear, Echo-01 over and out." Echo spoke into his ear piece again before sighing to himself and clicking it off. "Finally, peace to myself for once." He exclaimed quietly to himself before sitting down and leaning back against a tree, awaiting his pickup. Which showed up only moments later, a simple black hawk helicopter.

Boarding silently, he sat down right behind the pilot and right in front of his operations handler, Gab, a small man around five foot five inches with short black hair and a stubby beard, he didn't go on operations as he was a desk jocky, but he was a good handler.

"Nice job Echo, now we can just go home, jobs done, and missions concluded with top scores as always. You realize you're making the other snipers jealous right?" Gab told the blond with a light chuckle.

"Well maybe they should do a better job and not miss." Echo countered before leaning back and looking to the ceiling. "…Gab…You realize I have to go back right?"

"Huh? Oh…you mean there…" Gab gave a soft sigh. "Yeah, I had a feeling you did. You were always distant, even to the girls who try to flirt with you." Gab gave him a slight evil eye before smiling gently. "…Don't worry Echo, I'll hook you up a ride there in a couple days…"

Echo gave a small smile and nodded as he pulled down his mask and took off his sunglasses, closing the flaps and slipping it onto his vest with one flat inside his best and the other on the outside to keep it on there well in place. "Thanks Gab…" At that, Echo looked out to the distance of the window as the helicopter flew away from the mission area.

* * *

 **Three Hours Later, Global Operations Center (G.O.C.)**

Echo was leaned back in his office chair as him and six others went through a debrief of everything that had happened sense Naruto's (Echo's) mission in Panama. "And this concludes that the smuggling operations of our newest combat drones were found to be in the hands of the terrorist organization, that our friend here, has just cut the head off of." Said the head of the Stealth and Recon second of the G.O.C, which was part of the U.F.D. (The United Federation of Defense.) Which was what was remaining of the United States, Russia, and Most of Asia after the globe war, they were the victors of said war. This being what happened, made most countries flee Earth, leaving to colonize other planets. The U.F.R. had Earth, Venus, Mercury, and Mars. Jupiter belonged to that of the Akiala, a fanatic group of people who mostly originated from the beginning point of Africa. They had each moon as well for themselves.

The rest of the planets were under investigation, but it's believed to that they were taken by the ISDF, which was the Canadian force. Strange enough, Canada seemed to be hiding their technology for a long time, even though they were the first to leave earth and pull out of the war. They had the most advanced technology, ever. Ion based weaponry, large battle machines, you name it, and they had it. They do remain the U.F.D.'s Ally, but they are for the most part an unknown. No one really had any real idea where they went, all that was known is that they had three embassies, one in New York City, one in Mexico City, and one in Tokyo.

As for Europe, there was a large surprise attack in the beginning of the globe war, from France of all places, they took over all of Europe in a week's time, but threats of America and its allies super weapons, made them flee the planet with tech both their own, and stolen from everyone, they had left the solar system about four years ago. Never to be heard from again, unless they wished to return. As for South America, Middle America, and the rest of the countries. President Isaac Nephliem, nicknamed Arch Angel by Americans for his quick thinking to save what was left of the planet. Offered an idea to Russia, America's biggest ally, and all the rest of the countries who survived the war and were not willing to fight any further.

Isaac, offered an idea, to unit under one flag, one council, one understanding. And as such, the U.F.D. was born.

Echo simple nodded and let the Debriefing continue. He never did talk much anyways.

"Well, to say it simply, Echo, had just single handedly solved our terrorist problems from the group Neo-Kazuna." The older gentlemen finished, before sitting back down. This man was Admiral Albert, from the Navy section of the military, which also to make a quick note was now the largest part of the military due to space travel, a short brown haired man with a single scar going over his left cheek of his old war veteran face.

"Be that as it may, Admiral that is just one of our many issues of terrorist groups on our planets." Spoke a one Alicia Warrener, a high up official in the Special Warfare group that was part of the R&D\Intelligence Center of the branches of militaries. She was a small busted blonde lady of most likely Russian decent.

"Yes, but that one was by far the largest and most potential threat." Argued the Admiral back to the small chested woman.

"Enough you two." A strong voice spoke. This was Echo's commander, now official, they were part of the Special Warfare group, but really they were their own branch of the armies. They were the assassins. Those who go in alone against an entire base and come back with nothing but blood that was staining their uniforms. Not their own blood mind you.

Echo's commander was an older man, probably mid-sixties with snow white hair that defied gravity for almost all parts except the back. Which went down only stopping right above his ass. His steel colored eyes were as cold as the winters in the Antarctic, and those only got progressively worse sense the globe war.

This man was Alexander Rodregez, the first Phantom. The Phantom is both a title, and a classification of what Echo was. An assassin, an enhanced super soldier. A monster on the battlefield. Most Phantoms were natural born killers. Ex-convicts brainwashed to do untold horrors for war. All in the name of survival and winning the war. Slaughtering planets with just a platoon full of them.

But, Phantoms aren't the strongest there are, oh no. There is one set of people who are stronger and way worse. These soldiers, were known as Spectre, said Spectre's were rare and in few of numbers. Spectre's are or were still Phantoms, but the name Spectre, is just a title to give to those on a whole other level of being a Phantom. Six known spectre's who are famous. Alexander is one of them. Echo, was the last one that made that title as of recent.

Echo leaned back in his chair, watching the higher ups argue was both annoying and entertaining. It made him wonder just what kind of commanding officers they were. He knew the Admiral was a caring man, wanting to make sure he saves every last one of his men from annihilation, then Alicia, a cold and hard kind of woman, someone he'd most likely just want to get into bed with once and then be done with it. Also move out of the town that he slept with her in. And NEVER go back.

Echo just decided to close his eyes, looking up at the ceiling he began to drift away into a silent slumber while ignoring everything around him, drowning it out with his mind.

* * *

 **Dream-Scape, Konoha**

Eyes snapping open, Echo slowly sat up and shook his head. Looking at the table in front of him, a kitchen table, small, meant for dinning. _'Oh…not this one again….'_

Echo, or as he was known here as, Naruto slowly look around. It was his old apartment. The one he got after moving out of his " _parents_ " home. He bought the entire building with his saved up money, and even had enough to both renovate and stock it up.

Naruto moved out cause he was tired. Tired of the babying, and tired of the treatment he was given. Ignored and neglected, but always punished if he tried to train or do anything that had to do with the ninja way. He simply said fuck it, dropped his last names and moved out. He was technically an adult due to laws in place that were set by the first Hokage, having to do with if clansmen wants to simply become a non-clan member and move into Konoha as a simple civilian or even join as a ninja he was welcome to and said clan couldn't do anything about it. Well, except for the Hyuuga, who when they joined Konoha, made it so their clan could void a few laws to do with that kind of thing.

Sighing to himself, he simply stood up and began walking to the door. He'd live through the horrible dream again, he had to, it was his dream. His nightmare. Naruto walked to the door and opened it, but what caught his eye was, it was night out, not day like it usually is for his usual nightmare.

Quirking a brow, he began walking down the steps to take a look around, curious.

Sadly he only got to the bottom step before blackness.

 **Outside of Dream-Scape, G.O.C. Briefing Room.**

* * *

Echo's eyes snapped open as someone yelled his name, and he fell back. His chair slid out from under him and slid under the large table while he landed on his back but recovered rather quickly in a simple back flip to gain a stance of combat as if he was under attack.

Well, he was and wasn't. He was being stared at by his commanding officer, and a couple others, but other than that he wasn't getting anything other than glares and sweat drops.

"Well, now that you've decided to wake up from your little cat nap. You're dismissed Echo, and please, next time. Don't pass out because of the two children fighting, it's hard enough dealing with them than having to actually be an old man and wake you up like you're a kid." Said Alexander in a cold, calm, yet caring manner. A small smile graced the old man's face, and Echo returned said ghost smile before turning and leaving.

"Got it boss." Echo said cheekily.

Echo then walked out and began to go for the exit of the building. He wanted to get away from this place as fast as possible, he did only have a week until he had to return home…

And he was going to go back, even if it's only to see a couple of old friends…

* * *

 **All done. Well, that was one hell of an idea, and one hell of a thing to write. NOW! I need to say something, NO I'm not crossing over anything, this stuff is mostly off the top of my head. I may take inspiration from video games, part of this being from supreme commander that inspired a small bit of this.**

 **Yes, There is Sci-fi weapons such as plasma and laser tech, yes Naruto will use them, but due to most of the defensive shields and armors being made to protect from energy weapons, Naruto\Echo learned to use a normal Kenetic weapon (Gun) and enjoys using them more than energy weapons. EN weapons.**

 **Taking some of the names such as Kenetic and EN from Armored Core video game cause can come up with a better way to describe said weapon.**

 **Also. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long! It's been fucking hell at my home. Quite seriously, and I'm uploading this from school cause I was bored, got done with a test and was waiting on everyone elses slow asses. I will be posting a new Chapter of Once Upon A Time SOON! Seriously, as soon as it's finished and I've got a internet source, (Be it at school or at home.) It's getting the fuck up there. Now, Depending on the response to this one we'll see how things go.**

 **Oh, and I'm looking for some help, just some people to possibly be-able to draw weapons, and some other things. If your good at drawing sci-fi vehicles and stuff like that.**

 **Hmm…Okay, to explain how Naruto is now. Well, Naruto, who took up the name Echo, is a child soldier. A cybernetically and genetically enhanced soldier. He's older than most people back at his planet cause his planet's time is slowed compared to where he usually is. Pretty much his twin is now his little sibling. While he's Nineteen, she's fifteen, and so is the rookie 9\12, whatever number.**

 **As for Pairing…Well fuck it someone give me a suggestion here cause got no real idea what I should do for that.**

 **Cyborg!Naruto, Super!Naruto, Coldish!Naruto, Childsoldier!Naruto, Killer!Naruto, Abandoned!Naruto, Spectre!Naruto, U.F.D!Naruto, PossibleFutureMerc!Naruto, BlackChakra!Naruto, and other stuff that I don't feel like talking about at this very moment.**

 **Um….Genderbending is okay, but do NOT take it too far. I mean, Fem!Orochmaru\Naru is…weird but I don't mind it, it'd be hard as HELL to pull off…**

 **By too far is. Naru\Fem!62 different fucking people. If harem, it's not going to be over 12 people….hell it won't be 12 people either. 4 or 5 at the most honestly…I mean I'll even be willing to do 6….if you're good boys and girls.**

 **Yes, lemons, um, DUHHHH going to be in it…**

 **OH yes, and Artists looking to do this…well I can exactly PAY you, but I'm hoping you'd be willing to do this for me. X.x…Please?**

 **Another quick note I should mention is, I need a cover picture. I want it to be Naruto in some futuristic looking armor holding a rifle, send me a PM if you're good at art and want to help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Broken Echo Chapter Two: Home Again…**

Tapping echoed out throughout the hallway of small apartment. Coming out the bathroom door at the end of the hallway, was Echo, urban camo-styled shorts that stopped right above his knees. No shirt with a white damp towel around the back of his neck hanging over his shoulders as he turned the corner. He wasn't the bulkiest person ever, but he had a good bit of muscle, a small pack of very defined abs. Right over them happened to be a few scars, a star looking kind of scar right over it.

Going up on his chest, a chiseled chest which was covered in more, scars a few from surgery, but most, are either from himself or from his _'home'_ … Dare he use that word about that place ever again. Sighing to himself he turned the corner and walked away from the bathroom. It was a fairly small apartment, two bedrooms and one bathroom. One bedroom was a home office while he had his bedroom in the "Master bedroom" which was the room right next to the bathroom. The door at the end of the hallway. It was next to a closet that was right across from the bathroom. Stopping near the end of the hallway and turning the corner to the right again, he entered his living room. This room was, well huge for an apartment. He could both play games, watch movies while working out. It was scary how he was able to get his workout equipment in here and have enough room for a couch, an entertainment center, and his large 148" flat screen TV.

His living room was that of a full blown gym and gaming lounge. Walking past the coffee table that was in front of the couch and grabbed a small remote from said table, he then pointed it the entertainment center. Clicking one of the buttons, suddenly the sides opened up and a built in stereo set came out. Then a song clicked on, a guitar began strumming and the drums soon followed along. (Disclaimer, I do not own this song, this song is Kryptonite from Three Doors Down.)

Then, the singer began. "Well I took a walk around the world to ease my trouble mind, I left my body lyin' somewhere in the sands of time, but I watch the world float to the dark side of the moon, I feel theres nothin' I can do~. Yeah… I watch the world float to the dark side of the moon…"

Tossing the towel down onto the table, Echo then walked to the treadmill that rested in the corner for him. He took a step up and flipped it on, pressing a few buttons before he set the speed to 9.5, the incline for 10, and the time for 20 minutes. It started up and he followed along, letting the song play in the backround as he began his daily routine of working out in the morning.

* * *

 **Six Hours Later, 11:33A.M. U.S. G.O.C.**

"You called Captain?" Echo said walking into his commanders office.

"Ah, Echo there you are…" He started off the old officer. "There's been an incident…. The Algiman Space station and Space elevator is believed to be under a takeover, but with the communications no with the Algiman, so any Intel we have is limited."

"And let me guess, you want me, another phantom and a squad of soldiers up there." Echo spoke out of turn with a quirked brow.

"Close, you and another Phantom, but command has designated this a high priority mission. So you'll be sent in with the Hell Hounds." He explained, getting a wide eyed look from the casual uniformed blonde.

"Isn't that a bit over kill?" He asked curiously.

"It may. But a situation like this would damage us in a way that would take too long to heal from. Both our reputation and actually manufacturing ability of any space worthy ships would be sunk in the toilet."

A sigh came from Echo before he spoke up. "Then, are we allowed Tier 4 level equipment?" He asked, might as well be time.

A wide eyed look from his commander before a grim look appeared on his face. "So that's what's going to happen after you're done on the station…For what it's worth, good luck…Tier 4 level equipment usage granted….Do me a favor, and write back once in a while at least." A small ghost of a smile appeared upon the old man's face. Looking at his youngest pupil and trainee and remembering when they first met. At arms and ready to kill one another, now master and student, father and son. It was ironic. Very Ironic really, too bad for them they could meet sooner.

Nodding to his superior officer. "Planned on it. Just do me a favor and find a way to keep me supplied while I'm there would ya'?" He asked in a kind of joking matter what shocked him was his commander simply nodded in agreement.

"Well then, I'll go gear up…I'll see ya around boss."

"See ya…Gaki.." A small smirk appeared on his face as Echo seemed to just disappear into the shadow of the office.

"See ya…."

 **Armory, 1200 Hours, Echo (Naruto)**

* * *

Echo stood in the armory room, gathering his gear. He was already armored up, instead of the normal Phantom or Spectre gear, he was using HIS gear, which was a class high-4 to low-5. Class 5 being one a kind weapons and gear, unable to be recreated while 4 was Experimental, while 3 was Advanced, 2 was Adept, and 1 was Average.

Mostly black, the plating on the thighs shins and feet made it have a more Exo-skeleton kind of feel with how they looked, and by exo-skeleton, he didn't mean like actually larger than human robot Exo-suit. The knees were covered by a black four bolt metal plate. Right above the belt was a set of pouches with ammunitions, rations, and grenades, and other small gadgets.

On his right and left thigh, were weapon holsters, not normal ones, those that are meant for any and all small blades. At this moment, they each six holster set was filled with plasmatic throwing daggers, recoverable. Its original name was the Type-44 Energy Throwing Blades, or T-44ETB for short, but he just calls them throwing daggers. These ones were special though, instead of just being an energy blade, there was an actual metal blade that there, the energy and plasma just covered the blade to add more power behind it. Then there were the sidearm holsters. One on his hip, one on his right shin, and one under his left arm.

Each holster had a different weapon; the one on the hip had a KE weapon, which was a single barrel single load pistol with interchangeable barrels. This weapon was his most dangerous sidearm. (It's a black weapon that looks kind of like a flare gun, but with a way longer barrel, it was about 14 Inches long.) it was a Long Barrel Heavy Pistol. The real name is a PRRTD-92, but he didn't know what the PRRTD stood for.

Next, was the one under his arm, this was his mostly go to handgun; he doesn't touch the others until he's either pissed, or this doesn't cut it. A small MMTType-25 Laser Pistol. A small weapon that shot a blue laser as a primary ability, but it came with a secondary firing trigger. It shoots a CONTINOUS beam as long as the trigger is held down. Said pistol though does have its limit, it over heats, not quickly, but it does over heat at a fair rate.

And finally, was a small handgun, a simple recreation of the M1911, sleek, black, and simple, along with its holster was a tactical combat knife that went with it, and it also had a small flashlight attached at the bottom. The ammunition was simple enough, a few different types in specially marked magazines that went with said weapons.

Red for Explosive, Yellow Armor Piercing, Blue EMP, Green Hollow Point, Pink Taser, and so on and so on. Each magazine had its color striped down the spine of it.

Next weapon he had grabbed was a Pin-point Energy Dispersal Unit or the PPED, to most people though, they just call it the laser bow. This weapon was, as obviously nicknamed, a bow weapon, but also doubled as a laser blade when in melee combat. It takes specialized gear to use this thing, and luckily for Naruto, he never under prepares, no, his motto is "There is no such thing as being overly prepared, especially if it means you live another day."

This weapon uses a high concentrated beam of a strange mix of Ionic energy and hard light. The hard light being the part that allows you to grab it and then draw it back like an actual bow and the ionic energy is what is shot, though strangely enough, it does take the form of an arrow when being drawn back and about to be fired. This weapon was originally a peace offering from the Canadians or ISDF.

Naruto (Echo) then reached out and grabbed a FAMAS G2 with the railing\handle taken off and replaced with a duel scope, two mods, sniper and marksmen, pretty much turns it from a zoom range from 8 to 16 to an ACOG scope. But the size of the scope never changes. Be that as it's said, it's the same size as an ACOG. Then he started to take apart the rifle to replace the barrel to fire 308 Caliber rounds instead of the 7.62 ( **A\N** No idea if that's what it really fires, can't remember.)

Afterword, he slapped on a silencer, a laser\flashlight. And finally, he grabbed ammunition. Same style as his sidearm, again Red explosive tipped, Green Hollow Point, etc.

Cocking back the pin and taking aim, he started to hook up the scopes computer system with his cybernetics and his neural net. His right eye then shot open a display of schematics, ways to repair it if damaged, and then it moved onto the actual weapon. Said rifle was again simple black gunmetal of a stack base color.

Sighing, he reached up and around putting it on his back and allowing it to magnetize to his armors back. Then he looked to his left, straight at a large class case, he then began walking over to it.

The tapping away of his boots continued as he marched his way to it, his eyes slowly dimmed as he remembered what was in his case, it's what got him to what people called Spectre, and it made his Phantom career. Stopping in front of it, he looked to his right and down at a little key pad. He sighed and typed in the 4 pin-password, his birth date, or well, not the year.

A loud hiss was heard before a popping of a tumbler and a lock clicked, then the door swung open slowly, the darkened class case opened to reveal a pair of melee weapons. Two high frequency machetes, (Imagine Sundowners from Metal Gear Rising, just less bulky and a bit more slim. Still one sided though.)

He grabbed both of them along with their "Sheaths" and put them in place on his armor. One over his left shoulder going straight down, and one on his lower back, right above his waste, the handle hanging off his right side so it's an easy quick draw. This also made them in a rather awkward upside down cross.

Sighing one final time, he turned and began walking towards the exit of the armory, or more or less, his armory. A sudden metal grinding noise was heard before a quick snap and his helm began to shift from the base of his neck up and shift into position. ( **N\A:** I have no real idea how to describe this so I'll just give you an idea what it looks like. Imagine mixing halo ODST armor with Raiden's Body from Metal Gear Rising, and putting Monsoons helmet on, but replace that mask part with again Raiden's visor. That's the helmet and armor in a nutshell.)

He reached over as he was half way outside the door and flipped a switch that killed the lights before disappearing with the door shutting behind him. This was going to be his last mission. Before he returned home.

* * *

 **Fifty-Two Minutes Later**

Echo had been leaned back, eyes shut as he was sitting down in the simple Nexus Class dropship. He was sent in with an older man who was the other Phantom, but that wasn't the bad part. At least that man didn't say anything. Black Dog squad, or otherwise known as Hell Hounds, was a group of SDAT, or Strategic Drop Assault Troopers. They were higher on the food chain than most SDAT, what's more, they were actually part of the Army branch.

They was grey combat gear, strangely enough though only one of them was wearing his helmet, probably a sleep though. Wouldn't surprise the Phantom Veteran, the rest were talking to one another. Their commanding officer was busting one of their balls from the sound of it, not that he knew much of the conversation anyways. Nor would he really want to. He shook his head and opened his eyes before standing up and walking towards the cockpit.

Upon entering said cockpit he was greeted by the pilot sitting in his chair working with the controls, they were just seconds away from the space station. This made him smirk before he walked over. "Hard at work I see?" Echo said, attempting but to be sarcastic, but failing horrible as his tone was a simple cold and mono.

"Yes sir. Oh, sir, We'll be landing in 2 minutes."

"Understood." Echo replied with a nod to the pilot who had replied as simply done in the military. Then he left the pilot's cabin before walking to the back of the ship and standing tall in front of them all. "Alright Ladies, this is it, get yourselves ready. We're landing in Two Minutes." He said loudly, clearly, and coldly. He wasn't in the mood to play around, he wanted to find out what happened, get it done, and leave. He never liked going in on mission dark, but no one really had a clear answer of WHAT was going on exactly, so he'd just have to find out.

Quickly walking over to the controls in the back for the lowering system, he leaned on the wall next to them, waiting for the signal that they had landed. Evidently, he ended up falling asleep standing up, oh well; I guess no one taught him about gravity. His body had slid down into a sitting position as he rested.

* * *

 **One Minutes and Thirty Seconds Later.**

A loud smack was heard as Echo snapped away, finding the noise of a sleeping SDAT being kicked awake.

"Wake up Kid, we're moving." Said a cocky voice from the man who kicked said soldier. Echo stood up and so did said Kid who had been asleep.

The entirety of the group made their way to the large door\ramp that was to drop as soon as they landed.

A voice was then heard on the ships intercom. "Alright, twenty seconds till landing."

"Lock and load." Said a loud Sergeant to Echo's left. At that point, Echo pulled his rifle out and cocked the weapon back, it was loaded with a yellow striped magazine, so it was ready for any sort of armored unit.

"Ten…" The intercom came alive and started counting down. "Five….Four….."

"Three….Two….One… GO! GO! GO!"

Quickly the ramp opened up and it allowed them to run straight down. Echo taking lead as he was the fastest, he quickly looked around as his steps moved on. He had basically left his team in the dust. Moving straight from the far point of the hanger straight to the hall connecting it. He stopped against the wall and looked around, it was pretty damn dark, power was probably out. Looking over to his right he noticed his team moving to catch up with him. He then opened up a comm-channel to the squad.

"Alright. Alpha-01 and Alpha-02, move and secure the control room for this hanger bay. Beta-01, you're moving to the security stations in here, I want you to find out just what the hell happened. Alpha-03, you go with Beta-01, then when you find it out, Double back here and help Alpha-04 guard our escape route. Alpha-05 and 06, you're with me. We're going to find survivors. Clear?" Echo ordered, as he was looking to them, he got a mix of nodding heads and Yes Sirs from the group. Nodding to them, he then slowed his pace and started down the hallway, rifle raised and at the ready. Two of the Hell Hounds had been with him. Ready for any sort of fight that may come their way.

The group slowly began to creep the hallway, making their way through the armory which had been emptied, the cafeteria, and stopping at the barracks.

With his back against the wall, Echo had his rifle in hand as he looked to the trooper on the other side of the door that was in between his spot and the SDAT.

Nodding to one another, Echo brought his hand around to the control panel on his side, letting the bottom of his rifle's barrel jacket go to use that hand, he brought the FAMAS up and pointed it to the ceiling before pressing a little green button to open the door. Then in a quick set of movements, the SDAT that was next to the door was in cover inside behind a flipped up table, Echo was on the other side of the door, rifle pointed inwards, and the final SDAT was on the floor laser weapon pointed towards the inwards of the room.

"Clear." He said.

"Clear." The second one confirmed.

Echo simple nodded. "Okay, let's move on."

He'd soon find himself regretting that action.

* * *

 **About Thirty Minutes Later.**

Sighing to himself, Echo was completely confused, he regrouped with the rest of the squad after finding that this station was, well other than them. Devoid of all life, like they just disappeared off the ship without anyone noticing. It was honestly creepy.

He looked around to everyone else, they were moving things, and talking amongst one another. He simply stood up and walked away and down the hall that was away from Cafeteria where the group was gathered. He was walking towards Hanger T-45.

Upon his arrival to said hanger, he was greeted by the sight of a small military corvette, about the side of two broadsword gunships. Which weren't all that big anyways. Able to support up to life for 6 people, and it actually had a bathroom. Even more than that, this ship seems to of been optimized with both plasma and laser weaponry. Plus it had a lot of different missile looking weapons on it. Sleek and grey for the coloring. He simply smirked to himself. He then made his helmet shut and opened a comm-channel to his Commander.

As soon as said channel opened, Naruto seen his about to be ex-boss's face. "Hey boss…It's time…" He said to Alexander. Who nodded in return and gave a cocky smirk.

"Behave yourself brat, oh and another thing. I may of setup a little something for you. All you have to do is activate your beacon after giving verification codes and you'll get some presents. You better be happy cause the Special Warfare sector was bitching the entire time. There is a satellite in orbit that is set to stay over the Bermuda Triangle, it's loaded with all your equipment. And when I say all. I mean ALL!"

"…Al-…Dad…Thanks…" He said with a sad smile on his face under the mask bit that hid his mouth.

"You're welcome…kid.." A small chuckle came from him before he sighed. "I'll let you get on your way…remember, sent me a message sometime…I'd like to know how my best Phantom is."

"Yeah…I'll see you around."

"You too brat." A ghost of a smile crossed both their faces as he cut the connection. Then he grinned widely. He started walking to the ship and started walking up the ramp, after that, he brought his arm up and opened up his TAC-pad. Hitting a few buttons, he dropped his verification codes and deactivated his Friend of Foe Tag, and he completely deactivated his locator so they couldn't hunt him down. Then he walked towards the cockpit. "…Time for a home coming." He simply said to himself before sitting down in the pilot's chair and activating a forced take off.

* * *

 **Well, that was fun. Anyways, still waiting on more options but so far I've gotten Hinata, Anko, and Tenten…I might of missed on but whatever. Anyways, to answer a question asked, for the OC thing, I'ma have to change that. I meant for Ninja OC. Be them an enemy you want to see Naruto fight, or someone you want him to befriend.**

 **Another thing, that energy bow, imagine how it looks is the Arc from Blade 3, and how it fires is kinda like the Quincy's bow from Bleach.**

 **Some more for naruto!** **ArtificalOrgan!Naru, Weaponized!Naru, Freelance!Naru, Marksmen!Naru, Straight!Naru, MusicIntune!Naru (likes to dance.) CivilianLike!Naru, ShinobiHated!Naru (Most Ninja's disliked or hated him with a passion.) Abussed!Naru (By his mother) AnimalPerson!Naru, Strong!Naru, Quiet!Naru.**

 **Another thing. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO INCEST! FUCK THAT! I have a moral thing, you want to fuck your sister or brother or mother or father that's your thing. I won't and won't make ANYONE do it. That's how I feel about it. I admit some Incest stories are okay, but that's only for the STORY, like the fighting and plot, how Naruto(Or main protagonist.) IS! Also….I'm remodeling Naruto's armor cause I thought of something that'd look WAY better. So that'll be in the next chapter. Anywho….Read, Review, and yeah yeah, you know the Drill.**

 **Naruto: *Gives DP a blank stare.***

 **DP:What?**

 **Naruto: *Continues to stare at him.***

 **DP: *Quirks a brow.* What?**

 **Naruto: *Proceeds to pull out a rusty spoon and hand it to a mysterious figure*….He's all yours. *Walks away.***

 **Cloaked Figure: Thank you. *Giggles insanely before slowly approaching DP***

 **DP:….FUCK! *starts to run away from the rusty spoon wielding psycho.* I LIKE MY LEGS VERY MUCH THANK YOU!**

… **Dafuq?...I don't know I was bored with this so I put this in there to for shits and giggles. ANYWHO…Thank you for reading. Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Broken Echo Chapter Three: First Encounters**

* * *

It had been about three days sense Echo left the space station, and right now he was sitting in the back of a wagon being pulled by a couple of horses. He had hooked up with a traveling family who were looking to set up a farm out in the more southern area of the Elemental Nations. He was had himself hidden away by an overly large cloak and hood. It was hiding away his face, and armor. His blades laid next to him flat on the floor as he was looking out at the sky.

Said farmer's two sons were staring in awe of the warrior. The reason he was with them was that he offered to protect them in case of being attacked by bandits in trade of a ride.

Naturally the farmer at first wasn't up for the idea, but after a few minutes of thinking about it, and seeing how his kids seemed to take to the stranger, he relented and allowed it. Besides, it seemed this stranger was good with kids, somewhat. "Hey Mister!" This shook Echo from his thoughts, he turned to the first kid, a short, brown haired kid who couldn't be older than six.

Said kid grinned and showed his teeth, the kid had a couple missing from his aging up in years but it was an adorable kind of thing. "Did you make those?" He asked still grinning like a little fool as he pointed to the twin swords. To this Echo nodded, under his hood he gave a small smile to the kid, they could see his lower face, and his eyes, but that was it, they didn't see any more of it. "I did…Why? Want me to make you one?" He asked, seeing children growing up with a, somewhat-normal life always made him feel happy.

"You'd do that!? YIPPY!" The boy was damn near jumping all around with excitement. The other one looked at him and tilted his head, the second kid was older obviously, if only by two years. He had the same kind of hair as his brother, but his eyes were green. "Can you make me one two?" He asked in a more, polite tone than his little sibling.

"…Sure kid, and I'll even do you one better. How about I teach you both how to use them?" He asked curiously. Offering to train two kids, damnit if he wasn't like his old man. (Not Minato, Alexander.)

Then, they both had a grin so wide you'd swear their teeth were going to fall out. "YES!" They both shouted loudly, this earned them a scolding yell from the front from their father, but there mother, who had been sitting right behind the front, was giggling happily at her two little ones. She could tell her husband was also happy for their children, they found someone who, well gave the big brother vibe. Even if he acted as if he had seen war before. (Which isn't far off from the truth.)

"Alright you two, settle down." Echo said before he reached up and pulled down his hood. "I'll start you're training once we make it to your home. But know this, once I'm done giving you the basics, it's up to you to make your own style understand?" He asked with a, well old fashioned old man smile.

They gave a quick nod as he could see the fire of determination in his eyes. Then they all got a good look at his face. Whisker marks, long blond hair that went down to his mid back. It was also a mess, untamed, but looked clean. Blue eyes, but one was brighter than the other, and they seemed to hide a lot about him, but the farmer, seen them and looked right through them. A lot of pain inside of this one man, but he didn't give it out by lashing on innocent people. The farmer gave a small smile before turning back to the road, but he stopped his horses as he seen in front of him, of all thing. A whole LOT of bandits, looked like two gangs fighting for territory.

And everything stopped as both groups looked to him and grinned largely at him. "Looks like we found a medium huh?" Asked one of the bandits on the left before looking to his right.

"Oh yes we did." Was the response he got before the group of fifty or more began getting ready to attack. "Come on, give up what you got and you and your family can walk away."

Echo heard this and picked up his weapons before he stood up and sheathed them, hiding them inside his cloak. Then, he back walking towards the front of the wagon, he simply looked at the group of bandits and sent waves of terror through them, they had confused him at first for Minato Namikaze, or Konoha's Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage… That pasted before they seen the long hair and whisker marks. And the scars. They all smirked and one quirked a brow voicing his opinion. "What's this? A boy playing hero? Look at this guys, looks like we need to put a little bitch d-" He was shut up by a blue spear of energy sticking out of his trachea, right through his spine with the tip sticking out the back of his neck and the ass-end of it sticking out the front.

"You were saying?" His voice was cold and deadly as he was holding the strange looking bow, blue energy connecting two points on the weapon, then it shrank into a smaller brick of metal and he put it back on his back hiding behind the cloak again, then he flipped said cloak over his shoulders to allow it to show his weapons. And boy was he equipped. Throwing knives on his thighs, odd looking weapons on his calf and hip. And then, the large blades.

Eyes widened at the now dead bandit, a good few of them involuntarily took a step back before his voice cut in. "Get back with the kids and take care of 'em….I'll be done in three minutes at most." Echo said loud enough from them all to hear as he drew both HF swords. Then, all they seen was a blurred vision of the soldier. And then a struggling scream. Every one of them turned around to find him with a sword through one of their guys, this man was being held up over Naruto on his weapon. He was also holding the other one in his left hand before he brought it up let the flat part of the blade land on the back of the other HF-Sword, and he then slashed it forwards against the spine of his sword, cutting the man who was stabbed and in the air in half.

"…what the fuck…" Was all that was said before it turned into a blood bath.

Slashing, cutting, chopping and just tearing apart. The entire group was cut down in droves. In twos and threes they fell. It had only been 53.23 seconds and he was standing over the last one and looking down at him. "…" Echo said nothing but stared down at him.

This frightened the man more than anything. He had no idea what was going to happen to him. Then Echo stabbed the ground next to him and crouched down to allow the sun to shadow him, it showed his back, but the front of his armor and face were hidden away in the dark shadow. "What, is your name?" He asked in a cold and uncaring manner.

"…K-Kazuma…N-N-Nekinoma…" He said in fear.

"Well Kazuma-san…Tell anyone you come across, to fear the Phantom…" He said in a very dark tone, one that scared everyone around him, even the family. It sounded like it belonged to a war veteran, and this kid had the look to pull that off. And that moniker Phantom, why Phantom? They were all curious to this when they saw him stand up and turn back to the wagon. He hopped back on and went back to his spot. He flipped his hood up and laided down against the end of the wagon.

They looked to him, and to the men he killed, it had been a slaughter. Simply put, it made the kids a little scared, but then they thought about it, and then a burning determination returned to their eyes. They wanted to be strong like their new sensei! While the parents were a little worried, at least they didn't need to teach the kids how to defend themselves, they found the perfect person to do that.

Sighing, the farmer looked back to the road had got the horses to start going again.

Time to head to Wave.

* * *

 **Wave Country, 1300 Hours. (1:00 PM)**

Echo woke up to find he had been placed in a bed, still in his armor he slowly stood up and got out from under the covers of the little bed. He then started walking towards the door, the only weapons he had on him was his sidearm on his hip and his throwing knives, the rest of them were around the room, but he'd leave them there. He didn't feel like he'd really need them anyways.

He exited the room and slowly crept out of the house, but not before finding out this was an old house that the old farmer owned and lived in when he was younger.

He found this out by simply looking around and listening in at from behind the wall at the kitchen. To this, Echo disappeared into the night to find something to do to kill time. He wasn't tired any longer so sleep was out of the question, but what should he do? If he couldn't find anything to do, he'd simply start th- That's it! Go make them their weapons. First he'd have to go find the supplies, but that's easy. A grin appeared upon his face. He always got giddy when it came to making weapons.

After this thought, he disappeared further again, simply hoping to find the right metals to be able to handle what he was going to do to them.

 **The Next Morning**

When the kids awoke, they were in for a shock they found each of their own blades, with a note next to it. Saying it was for them to use. It also said to go outside in the back for their first lesson.

At this, they had both jumped straight out of bed as if they both had a pot of coffee each and ran down stairs and out to the back swords in hand. They began to look around when they found a second note. This note started to give them instructions on how to get started on how to use the blades. It went into a deep explanation (With other explanations with in it to explain some of the things in a way they'd understand.) This explained ways how to quicken the pace of how the body got used to using the weapon and their weights. For the most part though, it had given them instructions on how to keep safe and just play with the blades for now. Just swing the blade around a bit.

It also had a P.S. at the bottom, telling him he was going to be staying for a year or two to train them and help them make their own styles, so they had better be prepared to train till they hit the ground.

To the two children, it was going to be a long couple of years. Cause if they knew anything about Echo, they knew he wasn't one for holding back.

To Echo though, this was going to definitely be going to be an interesting couple of years, knowing these two with their large amount of potential. They would make great phantoms.

Yep, definitely interesting.

* * *

 **Well, this was a short chapter, but year, its there. NOW! Quick note, YES there will be a small time shift. I'd also liked to make another note, I'm changing some ages quick. Instead of them being so close to his age now, they'll be about twelve before the time skip, and fourteen after. (Two years of training with Naruto.) I mean- Know what, next chapter I'll just put a list of people with their ages on there and be done with it and be fixed. x.x...**

 **To answer a small question, Yes and no, The two children will have an impact on the story, LATER! Not now. Anywho Read, Review, leave a fav. Whatever you want to do.**

 **Um, also! Leave some questions if you got anything. Uhhh…I swear I'm forgetting something but for the life of me I can't remember what… Oh well, Anyways. Later Y'all!**

 **?:"S.T.A.R.S!"**

 **Me:….?Dafuq? *Looks at the wall to my right...***

 **?:RAAHHHH! *Smashes through wall.***

 **Me: WHAT THE FUCK!?**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Broken Echo Chapter Four: Broken Home**

Two and a half years, that's how longs it been, and a month sense the deaths of the farmer and his family. Echo, or as his birth name Naruto, was now alone again, and had made one hell of a name for himself amongst bandits, raiders, and any other sort of occupation that was similar or the same. Simple known as the _Phantom_ , he was a bandit\bounty hunter at large. And he wasn't nice about it, most combat was like slaughter if there was any actual resistance, sometimes he'd take the stealthy approach, and take whole camps out, bandit by bandit, raider by raider. One by one. Or just charge in and come out without a scratch.

All over the Elemental Nations, the _Phantom,_ became more of a vigilantly hero figure, somewhat like batman from comic books or some other superhero like thing. Kids loved him, woman too. He was known to save slaves as well. Hell, some people actually started to think he was a spirit of justice, and they started a religion around him.

He was also in the Bingo book, wanted alive by most hidden villages for his strange way of bringing in bounties. He'd send a courier with a note with a small storage seal at the bottom inside an envelope straight to the Kage of the respected village. Said note would usually explain everything, from the seal at the bottom, to how to send payment, to even the storage seal at the bottom of the note. Said seal, was filled with a head or two usually. To say he made a lot of money, is an understatement.

In the book, he was a high B to low A rank, no actual bounty, just a warning.

Most Missing Nin steered clear, most. At least when they aren't being hunted down. In all honesty, Echo only took out missing nin when it was convenient for him.

Today though, was a special day, he'd finally get revenge for his pupils, and the family that had taken him, almost like he was one of their own.

Today, was the day Gato and his empire would fall. To the wraith of an enraged _Phantom_ , and in his place, the rising of a country and revival of its oppressed people. Oh yes, Gato, your time is about to come to an end.

* * *

 **Wave Country, Bridge 16:00, Battle of the Bridge**

Crouched, or more squatting with his legs spread open, he stood atop one of the scaffolding bits for the construction of the bridge. Staring down at the combat that was going on. People he didn't know and couldn't care less about really, though he did notice they were Konoha Ninja fighting missing nin obviously enough.

Staring at the fighting, he looked around at each one. Tall with a large sword, he knew this man. Zabuza, fought him and with him a few times. Survival taking pre sentence, or even sparring, they actually made good friends. Echo never did kill without reason. When he met Zabuza, and had him damn near to the point he could take his head and bounty. He asked him a question that changed the situation. Why he had that bounty in the first place. Zabuza, explained everything about Kiri's Civil War, and what he did.

That, made Echo not kill the man, instead, he healed the man that year ago when they had stayed with him and that farmers family for a week.

Then he looked over to the kids who were fighting. Haku, the young woman and apprentice of Zabuza, had been entertaining them.

He scanned each Konoha nin, he only knew two of them. One, Hatake Kakashi, silver hair that defied the laws of gravity and physics.

Echo's eyes stopped moving when he seen, Her…. His younger sister. Natsuna. On contrary to popular belief, he didn't hate his sister, he just didn't know her. He knew of her, he had been around her, but she was more an acquaintance than family.

Sighing, he seen Natsuna snap, drawing upon the Kyuubi's power, the red energy encircling her for Haku putting that duck assed boy into a death-like state, only for her to stop when she punched the mask off of Haku.

When Haku then started to explain and talk to her, he seen her about to do her Ice mirror shunshin, he'd seen her use it a few times before this day as well when he first met Zabuza. Sighing he seen where it was going cause Hatake was about to stab Zabuza with his patented Chidori. Ah yes, Chakra based techniques, all he learned was basic sealing from old books the from the farmer, whose grandfather was a ninja. A Seal master actually now that he thought about. Ah well, time to intervene, he had quickly, and while his cloak was active, lunged from his position with his enhanced speed and strength, at Kakashi.

* * *

Haku was standing there wide eyed, her death was stopped, by time? By god? What happened she didn't know. She was standing there, arms out shielding Zabuza from the strike, when all of a sudden to her, Hatake's hand, just stopped, electricity was still arcing around, but, he couldn't move it for some reason. Then a voice that she and her master recognized. She met him once while her master knew him more so than her.

"There's no need for that Hatake….The fight's over." It couldn't be, no way he was here, if he was, something bad was happening, she knew it.

* * *

There he was, in all his glory, standing there invisible to them all holding Kakashi by the wrist and stopping him from killing Haku. He then deactivated the cloak, and when the ripples appear as he in his full armored body seem to slowly appear, it freaked everyone out. He looked, strange, like a Samurai with Ninja abilities and alien technology. At least, that's what he guessed their reactions was to him. (A\\\N just like to say, the way he cloaks and De-cloaks is like AVP predator style.)

"Besides," Echo continued from his last speech, "Why attack them when you can kill their contractor and save them from the betrayal…Isn't that right…" He slowly turned down the bridge as the fog or mist whatever it was started to clear. "Gato-san?" He asked loud enough before a burst of laughing made everyone turn and look.

"Why that's a surprise, the very man who's been hunting Bandit's in this land and those surrounding it. Missing nin fear you. Isn't that right Phantom?" He asked with a cocky grin as the few hundred men behind him came into view.

"Yes it is…Though my reasons for being here is personal…To get closer to a past event…" He spoke slowly and his anger grew inside of him, it was evident, but no killing intent was sent at all.

"Oh and what would that be?" He asked in a even more cocky tone.

Suddenly Echo jumped, higher than any human should do normally and in seconds landed again like a Ninja doing a Shunshin, and he now stood on the beginning part of the bridge, with to black bags next to him, large enough to fit full grown man inside of it.

"…I want to ask you something, about a month ago, you sent your men to a small farm house in the northern part of the country, are these the men you sent as well as others?" He asked in a clear cold manner.

Gato, being the smug bastard he is. Grinned and nodded in reply, just knowing with these numbers, even the ninja behind him was doomed as well as the Phantom.

"…Well I have a question for those behind you…." He trailed off before crouching down and unzipping both backs and revealing, to young men, both dead. Both being around the age of ten and twelve. He stood up again. "Do any of you, know remember who these two are?"

"…" There were no voices, until mermers in the group behind, questioning one another, then someone started speaking loud again. "Ah yeah! I remember those brats, the younger one killed Natsu." He said in a angered manner.

"Ah, and you and your friends killed them?" He asked, only gaining a nod in reply. "Then….You die first." That's when the slaughter behind, disappearing with cloak activating while using his super speed. He was infront of the man who spoke in what seemed like nano-seconds. Swords drawn and poised to strike, and he did. Slicing him to just bits. Guts spilling out and chunks of flesh all over. No one knew what happened, the man didn't even get time to scream or grunt in pain before death, everything seemed like time stopped before they all slowly turned to the now floating blood that covered the invisible man, and just the pile of…mesh that was once a man. And then it began further, nothing but slicing bits and pieces, whole limbs went flying all over the bridge, each mercenary and Bandit, had found out why you never enraged a Phantom…It'll come and bite you in the ass.

Zabuza, Kakashi were staring, and staring, and staring. Kakashi then quickly pulled down his mask and dropped to his knees emptying his lunch, while Zabuza, he's seen some brutal things, but this was just wrong. Though he hadn't thrown up, he knew he may skip his next meal, or five. Haku, and Echo's sister couldn't tear their eyes away from the carnage.

When it was all said and done, there was nothing but stains and chunks and bits of red flesh and organs strung around, Gato stood frozen as it happened, daring not turn around to see it at all. "…I saved the best for last…." As the sounds of electricity came alive and he reappeared as if out of thin air. Echo, was covered head to toe in blood. Drenched in it. Gato, slowly turned to face Echo who had sheathed his swords.

The little pudgy man didn't even get to say anything before he found himself flung in the air, high, very very high.

He just kept going and going, it amazed each ninja who witnessed it.

Then a thump sound happened and he just, seemed to start to slowly suck inside himself. First his arm went in, like a turtle to hid himself, then his other arm, then his leg, then his head. And after a few seconds, he exploded, spewing blood, from one end of the village to the other. And Echo stood there, with guts hanging off him of the little fat man. You could swear you could see an eye ball hanging off his shoulder.

He was also holding one of those odd weapons, a small one handed weapon with a larger barrel. (His One-shot Magnum with a grenade launcher barrel replacement. He carries all the barrels so he can unscrew and replace without a problem on the field.) It was aimed in the air, previously where the fat man was in. They heard a click then with a flick of his wrist, the barrel was unlocked from its position. The barrel was pointed to the floor and the handle of the weapon remained in the same position as it was originally, he then flipped it over and shook it a bit before a small cylinder fell out of it (A 40mm Grenade with a black strip around the base of it.) He simply sighed before replacing the barrel with the original one and putting back to its hip holster. Then he reached over to his shoulder and pulled off the eye ball before throwing it to the ground.

Sighing he brought his hand up to his face place and made a kind of fist, under his helmet, his eyes shut as he began to let thoughts run around through his mind. He stood there like a statue before he spoke loudly, enough for everyone who witnessed what he did to hear. "Though I walk through the valley of shadow of death, I shall fear no evil…." He began before turning and walking towards them hands down near his sides and moving as his strides stayed at a steady slow pace. "…I shall fear no enemy, for I have too many. I shall fear no monster, for I am one of the worst. I shall hold no fear, for I am only a spectral light in life, I, am just a Phantom, a being meant to appear for whatever reason I may have, and disappear. As if I was never there. I am a soldier of darkness, a being nothing. I have no name, other than Phantom. Amen…" (This isn't a real prayer, only the first part is, this is the Phantom's motto, with his own ending twist.) After he finished he had stepped off the bridge and onto normal ground. He stood there before looking up to a grey sky, parting ways as if to finally show a light at the end of a dark path. He slowly reached up with his hands to his helmet, he pulled a little wire, then another and pinch the end of a small tube and pull. And with a small his and pop, his helmet was unlocked. He then grasped it and pulled it off.

Two Konoha nin's gasped at him. The whisker marks were a definite sign. It was him, it was Naruto…

He had a single tear coming down his scarred face. He looked kind of young, but with the scars he had it wasn't all that bad, he only had three of them on his face, most of the others were on his bodies. (A\\\N Yep people, if I described his body once, I fucked up and I'm redoing it right so forget the other one please.) Over his nose, from the left side of his face, was a large scar like a sword cut or a jagged knife had been dragged across. (Much like's Hawks scar from Dragon Age. I mean basic un-customized Hawk FYI.) Over his right eye, a quick clean cut of dark tan scar tissue showed, it was even on his eyelid. Something he had for a long time actual, Kakashi remembered it but his sister didn't. And on his left side of his face, the whisker marks were scarred red.

His eyes sad and cold, but bright though, his right one being extra bright compared to the other one. It was Neon Teal compared to the bright Sky-blue in his left. His long blond hair came down, untamed and kind of spiky at the ends, stopping at the middle of his back. Sighing to himself he looked to both of them, not trusting his own voice, he only nodded to Kakashi and then to his sister in remembrance and in a. awkward acknowledgement.

Then turning to Zabuza and Haku, quirking an eye before sighing and speaking towards them. "Get going..." He nodded his way towards the ship. "It's got a large amount of the money that came from Gato industries, take the boat too. And do hope you don't cross my path as a missing Nin again…Less I have to fight you, and believe me…there won't be anything left." He warned with a darkened gaze, before turning head face down and looking at his helmet, he began to slip it back on, it was slow though. As if he really didn't want to put it on, but he had fully pulled it down onto his head before looking towards the group of Ninja, or one in particular, the pink haired one, who had the civilian bridge builder behind her. "…Do me a favor…Bury those boys….They deserve no less." He spoke, the only response he got from the man was a nod before he too nodded and then turned away.

He had begun walking until a voice shouted out, it was feminine, it shouted that accursed name, the one he regretted ever having at all. He stopped when her voice reached his ears…"Naruto!"

That's when Naruto slowly turned around to face the girl who shouted his name. His sister… How long had it been for them apart?

"N-naruto…" She sobbed. "I'm so happy you're b-back…Now you can come home…We can be a family again…" She continued to sob in happiness but it stopped when his voice came out. Cold and indifferent, completely uncaring..

"…My home is gone…Destroyed, long ago. Family? Gone and dead, all for one. But he is not a resident of the elemental nations. Natsuna….Natsu-san…I'm not Naruto, I haven't been for a very long time." He then looked down to the palm of his hand as it came up, opened flat showing the palm of his armored glove. "I…am Echo." He then looked to her, the cold visor was all that she could see. "That is who I am Natsuna…you must acce-" He was cut off as his head leaned to the side as he dodged a Kunai launched at him and he then jumped back a bit, drawing out his right handed sword from his back.

Kakashi had a new kunai in hand, while Kakashi never hated Naruto, he didn't much care for the boy, they didn't even know each other so they couldn't really care for each other if they didn't know anyone. But orders are orders.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but your father has ordered us to bring you home any means necessary."

"So be it…If I cannot walk away without shedding your blood, I shall give…But if you attack me again Hatake…Do know I will tear you apart. Clear?" The sure cold edge to his voice made Kakashi understand that this armored male was not joking as he watched Echo sheath his sword before walking forwards towards them. "Also, Touch my weapons…and I will do worse than kill you." He also warned clear enough for everyone to hear. While Natsuna didn't hear, she was just stuck in a state of denial.

Her brother wouldn't say that. Never. Right? She shook her head and looked towards the soldier who was walking down the road towards the more inner parts of the village, a new gained determination in her eyes. She would find a way to make him part of their family again. She would have her brother back.

No matter what!

* * *

 **Chapter Four….Now for the age thing- I've fixed it where you'll find out soon enough, but now Naruto is 21 so bam…**

 **As for why he didn't fight for his freedom, again, he doesn't kill needlessly.**

 **Sorry for Chapter 3, I hope this makes up for it also.**

 **As for pairing, still thinking on that one. No way in hell Ino, Sakura, or Hinata(maybe Sister\brother relationship but no love). No offense but those three are kinda over used I admit… I wanna use a rarer one, one not enough people use.**

 **Anywho….! Read, Review, Like, whatever. Um still looking for an artist to draw Naruto…OH and no this isn't the only armor or weapons he'll be using. Um for those, any and all disappointed in the last chapter…I'm sorry, soo so so so so sorry… I got lazy… Please flame that chapter as much as you want I don't mind. As for naruto's speed…Well side effect of his black Chakra, it can do two things (of many I have yet to reveal, MUHAHAH) It gives him ultimate speed, at his run he can rival the yellow flash while not adding any chakra into his run, and doing something I like to call a drain…You'll see that next chapter. VERY painful way to die if it goes that far I assure you. As for naruto's cutting people to bits. Imagine from Metal Gear Rising, Blade Mode pretty much, but at a speed of 50 fold of that.**

 **The black ring around the grenade showed it was a prototype of a grenade, what I like to call a black hole grenade. And he shot it INTO Gato…so yeah, it pretty much sucks a good bit inside before exploding. Very Gory.**

 **Anywho, Demon's Poet, Signing off! By my haters, lovers, and all others.**

 **Oh and remember kiddies, don't feed the Bijuu, that is all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Broken Echo Chapter Five: Soldier Boy Comin' Home.**

Standing in the kitchen, was a tight shirted blonde male who at this moment was in the lower half of his combat armor, and a tight-sleeveless muscle shirt. All black. Cutting away at a couple of carrots as to help with dinner. It was a simple venison stew. One ear bud that was blaring hung off the outside of his shirt while the other one traveled up with his crimson cord and base color to his left ear. He at this moment was quiet literally shaking his ass to the beat as he cut away at the carrots.

His head rocked back and forth as he hummed along before pulling the cutting board in the air and walking to the stew pot, then be put the knife to the edge closest to the handle he was holding and pushed off, making the vegetable fall into the pot full of the broth. While in the living room, noises of chatter flared alive, mixed conversation.

Turning around, Echo began his stride towards the dinning\living room. Stopping in the door way to stare silently and listen as they conversed about him. He had turned off his music-player to get a better hearing as he leaned against the door frame. Their comments varied from fear induced to prideful arrogance which was along the lines of, he could never beat me, or something stupid like that. Well, that was until he gave a throat clearing noise, with a bit of a growl before giving and overly "sweet" smile. "Dinner's almost done…" His tone was even the same tone. It actually reminded Kakashi and Natsuna a lot of Kushina.

A smile from the usual cook and house mother gave a reply. (I forgot her name.) "Thank you Echo-kun." She gave a bow of her head. "You saved me a lot of trouble."

"Nah, it was no problem. Gave me a chance to get back to cooking, besides…Gotta pay my own rent somehow." He explained with a halfcocked smirk to her before his face dropped to emotionless again and he turned around to go grab a towel and dry his hands, only stopping a single step latter and looked over his shoulder. "I'd like to say this though, please serve yourselves; I'm an okay cook but a lousy waiter." He explains to everyone with a bit of a chilled tone, three people in particular shiver. Ah yes, this has how it's been for the past month sense he showed up.

He was only nice to Inari, his mother, and the bridge builder. For Sasuke he was neutral, but for the other three. He was a bit, less caring. Then he continued on his path to go wash and dry his hands.

Sighing, Kakashi should have expected it, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt as much. Naru- Echo was exposed to be like his adopted brother, just like Natsuna was his adopted sister. Except this wasn't how it was. But then again he never did pay attention to Echo, nor did he ever help him when he seen a group of ninja chasing him. He always thought it was because he was playing pranks or something. Then it turned out Naruto was just a scapegoat for the entirety of the villages' children, well at least the ninja side. Now that he thought about it, it seemed Naruto was always getting along with civilians more than the ninja.

A burst of music broke him from his thoughts as he looked up to the stairs where Naruto had walked off towards and up to go use the restroom.

"ALLLLLRRRIIIGGHHHTTTT! ... Break me down, you gotta lovely face. We're going to your place, and now you got your freak me out. Scream so loud, getting fucking laid. You want me to stay. But I gotta make my way!" (Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry _**[I do not own this!]**_ )

The guitar rift and lyrics making Kakashi quirk a brow before he heard the rest of it.

"Hey! You're crazy bitch, but you fuck so good I'm on top of it when I dream. I'm doin' you all night, scratch yourself down my back to keep it right on!"

Silence…

And a big group of blushing females. Even Sasuke had a slight blush from the words. Inari looked confused, and Tanzua looked like he was about to bust a gut.

A little later as the song continued, a guitar solo went up and made him raise both his eye brows, he actually enjoyed it quite a bit. And then the lyrics again. For fuck sakes who made this song? He had to show his Idol and favorite series writer.

Sadly for them it abruptly stopped as the sounds of footsteps come towards the stairs and down. Upon entering the living room\dining room. Naruto looked around confused at everyone as they seemed to be staring at him.

"What?" He asked, a quirked brow as he looked himself over. Nothing out of place, he looked normal. "Do I have something on me?"

The girls all got up, still blushing and went to the kitchen to get plates for everyone while the oldest of them fell over finally, he was kicking his legs as he was laughing his ass off.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked, staring at Naruto in awe.

"What? The song?" To which he got a nod from the silver haired jonin.

"Oh, that was Crazy Bitch, by Buckcherry."

This got a very bright smile and eye smile from Kakashi. "Thank you." He said simply as he memorized the name and band. He was so going to have to get Nar- Echo! To show his Perverted Sempai.

"No…problem?" He was obviously confused now, then he felt a tug on his arm and he turned to face Inari.

"Echo-Niisan…What's a 'crazy bitch'?" He asked in an innocent way.

Now, both Kakashi and the bridge builder were dying of laughter.

"…Inari…Have you been given, 'the talk' yet?" He asked curiously. To which the boy shook his head. This made Echo sigh and looked to the older men. "I'll be right back, I must educate a young boy…" Turning to Inari. "Come on little one. You've got something's to learn." And with that, both the older and younger male walked out of the build.

They came back about thirty minutes later after everyone else had eaten, Inari had a brighter understanding of, well everything that had to do with those subjects now and how to avoid becoming a pervert and all that.

With this new found information and intelligence, he'd be fine in the future of dating and everything. Also, that wasn't the only think he learned. Everything his parents tried to shelter the little one from was explained in a very simple yet smart way. It made so much sense now.

"Thank you Echo-Nii!" He said with a very bright smile, to which Echo patted him on the top of his head. "No problem little bro." He replied with a chuckle and looking to everyone else who mostly had been curious. Well, almost everyone else. One person was radiating a very high amount of killer intent with a feminine fury. Every male has felt this once in his life, and they all stopped dead in their tracks, cold and sweating, they turned to the source to find a very, very, _happy_ looking woman holding a pot ladle, "So Inari sweetie, what is it _Echo-niichan_ Taught you?" Yep, Echo was a dead man.

"Oh look at the time-" Echo disappeared in a burst of speed to his room to get his gear and hide from the dem- I mean, very _Happy_ Lady. (SHE DEMON!)

By time anyone could react, he was gone from the dining\living room and had locked the room he was staying in's door, hoping she wouldn't come break it down for educating her son upon the way the real world works for most things.

* * *

It took about another day but they were on the road again, starting towards Konoha with Naruto in tow, this made Kakashi and Natsuna giddy, Kakashi so he could tell his sensei some good news and Natsuna cause her brother was coming back to Konoha.

At this moment Echo\Naruto had his helmet on and gear all tightly strapped up and his combat suit was sealed, keeping himself in and everything else out. Oxygen was being filtered in and out of the helmet and inside music was playing, while on the outside it was dead silent.

They were a good hour down the road before anyone decided to start up a conversation. "So, Echo. What's the places outside the elemental nations like?" asked a curious pink haired female. Though he barely caught what she had said.

"Depends on where you're talking about. We've got multiple countries working together in an alliance that turn us into one large group who have taken most of the planet. This place is the exception due to the veil. I got lucky on getting out the first time…But I learned how to avoid said veil so I was able to come back." He explained.

"You have America, land of the free, as it was, Russia nice but a bit cold, Japan, a- Well actually you could place Japan similar to this place. Samurai and ninja and all. Except no special powers." _'at least, not without the genetic division upgrading people over there.'_

"So no one uses Chakra?"

"Even if they knew how they wouldn't be able to, no one out there HAS chakra. Like at all. None, zip, zero. I'm the exception cause I was born here and by two ninja." He spoke to Sakura.

"Wow."

"Yeah, but we're still more than enough to kick you're asses." He said with a chuckle.

"I mean, we do have flying machines in outer space with enough firepower to blow at least a third of a planet to pieces." Echo had told Sakura, and that made her shiver.

"Flying Machines?"

"Space Ships. Or fighter jets, or other sort of vehicles."

"…" There was nothing to say. They just couldn't say anything really, were a little too shocked at the moment, and some of the things he was saying about them, was hard to swallow.

"So, what's a Phantom?" Finally asked Kakashi, that made Naruto(Echo) stop, in mid stride. And slowly he turned his head to Kakashi. "Depends on who in specific. We've got multiple times, specialists in their own fields, those who are jacks of all trades, the living legends Spectres, all different classifications and such. So you'll have to be more specific."

"What about you?" He asked plain out. That made Echo(Naruto) sigh before reaching up and unsealing his helmet from the magnetic and air-tight sealing and locking mechanisms before pulling off his head to show his face. It was looking to the ground.

"Name: Echo, Rank: Classified, Classification: Sniper and sixth spectre. Serial Number: 5231421, Squad: Foxtrot." He went off as if he was some sort of bounty on the bingo book.

"Faction affiliated with: U.F.D. Otherwise known as The United Federation of Defense, Age: Classified, Code Name: Echo-Zero-One (Echo-01). Family: Father, Adopted. Mother, None, Siblings, None-" That gained a look from Natsuna **(N/A[or A\N whatever] To whoever is wondering. I've have yes changed his sisters name. Two Shizune's would be…weird.)** Who seemed to partially flinch and look saddened. "Distant relatives, none. Most of my file is filled with black ink Hatake…I'll give you the number of missions I've been on, but the rest...Find out for yourself."

"How many?"

"Seven hundred and fifty two, all during wartime." He explained a little too quickly and a little too emotionless for his liking.

"That's…one hell of a résumé." Stated both Kakashi and Naruto's 'Blood' sibling.

"..Yeah…It is, and not something I'm completely proud of." He explained in such a cold way. It reminded them not of a person. Or even a soldier, but a cold merciless monster.

Sighing and shaking his head, Echo started his pace again. This time a little quicker than the rest to get a bit ahead so not to relive any of his past. Gods only knows how well he handles those past.

Everyone could only have one thought go through their heads. Just what made him like this?

It was about thirty minutes later with Echo's helmet back in place to hide his face. They were standing in front of the gate to Konoha, and what a large gate it was. Honestly, in his time gone did they just like, upgrade the door or something? Shaking his head, he sighed and waited with Kakashi as he talked to the gate guard. Well that was until an ANBU contingency showed up, approaching them and surrounding him.

"Sir, before we allow you to enter the village me must ask you to surrender you're equipment." Explained the one leading this team of 3- no wait, make that 4. One was behind him, would of missed him had it not been for his suit's motion tracker going off. His HUD lit up with that.

"Yeah…No, you'll have to pry them from my cold dead fingers." He said in such a lazy tone, it actually reminded everyone of one of those Nara's.

"Then you leave us no choice. We'll have to remove them from you. Restrain him." He told his lackeys to which went up and grabbed both his arms. And as soon as they grabbed them all hell broke loose. At least, for them. They started to scream in pain as they seen black whisps of energy coming from him and white ones coming from them as the black energy began to dominate and consume the white.

"Sorry…Not happening." He stated again, they were again screaming in pain from the Chakra he was syphoning from them, stealing it taking it for himself as was part of his "bloodline" or the black chakra he has. It was one of the few things he learned how to do. Apart from Shadow Clones and the most basic Jutsu's you learn in the academy. Not that he used them, ever. He called it **Syphon** as it did exactly that. Syphon the chakra from its victim, in either a painful way or in a way that couldn't feel. That was up to the user.

The blood curdling screams coming from made even the slaughter he did on the bridge look tamed. It was as if he was a portal straight to hell, and they were getting a sneak preview.

And then he pushed them away and the little 'light show' ended. They weren't even able to get up after he shoved them away after forcefully draining them of energy. They were panting and in obvious pain.

After that, he began walking straight into the village with the most uncaring manor possible, before he stopped and looked over his shoulder he was getting stared at by almost everyone who heard and was near or seen it. "…I'll see you in the Hokage's office Hatake…Don't be late, less you don't want your book back." He said reaching down into one of his ammo pouches as then pulled out Kakashi's book. This gained a panicked look on the man's face as he realized that it wasn't in his pocket. Nor hand.

Then a crackling sound was made as he activated his cloaking device and disappeared from sight. This made it impossible to be tracked. Due to having black chakra AND not being able to tracked through either physical sight or scent as he was wearing his armored suit which hid his scent.

* * *

Minato Namikaze was scared, his student just rushed into his office, with the aura of his wife and Tsunude mixed together, and began shouting something about Naruto and taking his book and to give it back before he destroyed him and all he loved.

Once the man calmed down somewhat he looked to him for an explanation, what he got was a simple crackling noise coming from the couch as a figure appeared, holding open the book and reading…Aloud.

"And then he grasped her gentle by the ankle while stroking her gentle globe of an ass cheek, slowly pressing into her tight, virgin, canal-"

"NOOOOO! SPOILORS!" Shouted Kakashi as he jumped forward and tackled the man's arm, who simple dodged the piss-poor tackle, while letting the man fly over and take his book back.

The soldier boy had his legs kicked up and boots resting on the coffee table, as he watched the silver haired male cradle his book and whisper sweet nothings to it. Sighing he shook his head and reached up and disengaged the lockings on his helmet. "Get up Kakashi. You're making yourself look like a fool."

As he slowly pulled his helmet off, the long blond hair came sliding out. Setting the helmet next to him, this mysterious stranger then reached down to one of the pouches on his hip and opened it before pulling out what looked to be a hair tie. Quickly putting his hair up into a pony tail he then leaned back and turned to the blond Hokage.

Cold blue eyes, darkened scars, darkened whisker marks. Yes, this was him, it was his son. Returned home…

"N-Naruto…Soch-" A hand came up from the blond and stopped him from talking.

"Do **not** , call me that. I am not your son. You, did nothing more than sire me. The man who taught and raised me is not even close to being here."

"B-But Naruto-sochi! I'm you're fa-" Cut off again by the armored blond.

"No, you're not. A father is there to raised, teach, and care for his child. You neither taught nor raised. The best you did was taking care of me as a babe. Nothing more, nothing less. And you know I speak the truth. But enough of that. I am here now, and I am not leaving for a little whil-"

"Leaving, what do you mean?" The Minato asked.

"…My job." He said simple enough, and giving his sire a look as if he was the stupidest man on the planet.

"You're…job. What job?" He asked hesitantly, hoping he wasn't going to have to deal with any sort of back lash.

"I'm a Bounty Hunter and Mercenary. Only here for supplies and a place to stay for a little while." He explained to his 'father' more annoyed than anything.

Echo's older version continuing to look him over as the silver haired Jonin finally gained the will to get up and put his book away. Then he went to say something to Nar- I mean Echo, but was cut off when said Freelance Bounty Hunter spoke.

"Oh, look who decided to get his virgin ass up off the floor." He said with a halfcocked smirk as he toyed with the jonin. This, making the silver haired copycat sputter nonsense about not being a virgin, and having gained his status as a man. Then Echo decided to hit him with a blow from the 'stupid stick' to Kakashi's pride as a "man."

"So, you're not a virgin, but you're a fan boy? Not much better in my opinion." He said nonchalantly, while Minato was wrapping his mind around of what he just witnessed. His student just got played into a foolish trap, and he TAUGHT him…

"Man Hatake. A fan-boy, does that mean you follow girls around like a stalker, and steal their panties at night? Oh I bet you're after that one snake chick…What was her name? Ako? Ato? Ano? Ah well you know who I mean." He chuckled before grinning even larger. "Or am I talking around the wrong party? Oh you know what, I bet you follow around that Orochimaru fel-" And that was the last strike that made Kakashi faint as he had the image of him stealing Orochimaru's underwear cause of that damn pantie stealing thing Naruto said.

"Wow, he lasted longer than his students…Surprising." Echo\Naruto began to chuckle before turning his attention to Minato, his face suddenly hardened into a cold expression. Minato knew this face all too well. The "all business" expression on his son's face.

"I will be staying at an Inn here in the village for the next two weeks. Afterword, who knows." He shrugged before grabbing his helmet and standing up.

"Bu- wait, why don't you stay with us, I mean…You room is just as you left i-"

"Empty you mean?" He asked looking over his shoulder to Minato who gave a shocked look. "Don't look surprised…You never did by me anything unless I hounded you for at least a month and a half for it. And I only ever did that TWICE…Once for a new bed, and once for a single hunting knife. Both which I left in there, other than that and the original furniture I had, there isn't anything but books and a single painting." He explained, remembering the complete layout of his ro- no, his old "Home"…

"Well, then you could come by for dinner…Kushina is mak-" Stopping as one of Kakashi's Kunai landed itself into the wall next to his head, millimeters away from his head.

"Mention that…that… **bitches** name in front of me again…and see how quick I neuter you." He warned, his eyes flashing with hate- No…no he only seen that look once before, and that was when he stared down the demon and sealed it away. Kyuubi…

Speaking of the red-headed She-devil. Said woman had walked into the door with a hurry. "Minato! It's Naruto, he'-." She stopped as she seen the scene before her. Her blond son, standing there, staring her with dark and dead eyes, his arm extended and a blade damn near cutting off her husband's ear. _'Eyes? But, wait…he only had one after..._ _that_ _incident.'_ Her eyes widened as he slowly turned to Minato.

"You, are damn lucky I know self control…" He said simply enough, his voice dark, deathly, and, emotionless. He then walked towards the window as the ANBU finally jumped down, going to attack him for threatening the Hokage, that was until the Hokage held up his hand to stop them. Which they did listen.

Most of them anyways…

Echo snapped into a spin and caught one's wrist who was swinging a small looking Katana-like blade. He held the ANBU's arm up in the air, punching the inner joint where the forearm and bicep meet and bend. Hearing a cracking sound and a scream of pain invited another strike a quick heel kick to the side of the man's knee, dropping him with a busted knee cap, then delivering the final blow. His knee shot up into the ANBU's jaw, though the mask protected him, said mask was now shattered by the combat armored knee.

But Echo, wasn't done just yet. The hand still holding up the broken arm tightened a good bit before using his free hand and grabbing the shoulder at that point, he gave a quick and very powerful Tug, and with a popping sound, he pulled it out of the socket. Then he quickly tightened his arm around shoulder, right at the joint area that connected the whole arm, and put all his strength into crushing the bone. Which was easily done as you could hear the cracking, multiple all over there and area's around it as the man finally could take any of it anymore, his vocal cords probably went out cause of the screams of pain he was doing.

Giving up his screams for silent whines of pain as he was dropped, he was sitting on his knees, mostly his unbusted knee as Naruto, no, no. Echo, brought his leg up and drop kicked the man back and let him skid across the room on his back before turning around to finish what he was doing. He opened the window, slid his helmet on, and was out before anyone else could react.

To say that was getting off easy with him, was the understatement of the millennia…

* * *

 **Well, that's, all I can really do at this moment. If you're wondering, got bored, had my flash drive, and a school laptop on hand so I thought. Why not? I mean it was finished. Anywho!**

 **Read, Review, Like, Follow, you know how all of you love or hate this, same with my others...Though I admit I will be rewriting the first few chapters to make them connect better. Like, WAY Better. Anyways, to-ta-lo!**


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

**I probably should remember to do this more but. I OWN NOTHING! But the faction Naruto was part of in the beginning. And the tech idea, (even if I do use another bases to change it.) Well probably not. But you know what I meant.**

 **Now on with the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Trouble on the Home front (Part 1)**

The day was not looking good, almost a whole month went by and the situation between Echo and his family hadn't gotten any better.

If anything, they had gotten worse.

And it wasn't as if he hadn't tried to make things work, but most of the time, he couldn't even talk to them, mostly due to his mother, the starter of his troubles, was always around them when he appeared.

Whenever he seen her, his blood boiled with a mixture of grief, sadness, anger, and resentment. Seeing as she was responsible for his first scar, and the reason his right eye had to be replaced, and the tanned scar was even there.

As of the moment, he was standing there inside of the Hokage's office, the office of his blood father. He had his gear all on, face hidden away behind the full faced helmet and the soulless visor staring into Minato's very eyes, as if to siphon his soul away.

"So that's the mission I have for you Echo…" Ah yes, he had also been taking missions for the Hokage as a simple Ronin or Merc for hire. Though, his Bingo book entire hasn't changed, other than his rank went from High-B to Low-A, to Mid-A to Low-S.

His speed was another thing, a few more details were released, (With his permission to the Hokage.) said details, explaining he was a free agent, and his current mission status within each village\country he was in and doing the mission for at the time, also his bounty count and a list of who and how many he had taken in either alive or dead.

Though the details of his skills was almost completely missing. Somehow Echo had managed to avoid having to show, tell, or bring up his skills to anyone at all. Even the Hokage, under the threat of disappearing again.

With a simple sigh he nodded, another High-B to Low-A snatch and grab mission. To take a Suna Ninja from a prisoner convoy that was heading to Kumo and bring her back. A Hayake Tsuni, a High B class Jonin. Her bloodline limit was listed as close to extinct as her bloodline allowed her Nerve-Touch, which similar to the Hyuuga's Jyuuken style. Only difference is, other than hitting Chakra nods, it hit nerves to disable any and all. Her eyes, dubbed only as "Blood Eye," was able to see the blood flow and all the nerve endings and where to hit to shut down certain things. Such as someone's whole arm and or leg.

Talk about nerve taps huh? Sighing he simply nodded to his blood-father, and turned to the door and began walking towards it, but was stopped once more when he heard his name called by the blonde.

"Echo…"

"...Yes?" Asked the synthetic super soldier.

"..Stay safe... "The blonde man said in a low tone, gaining a simple and cold nod from his spawn.

Said soldier was now out of the room and on his way to gather his gear.

At least thirty minutes later he was heading from the market area and towards the gates as he had to buy some ration supplies for this mission was probably going to be a long one, and more than likely, grueling even.

Quietly, the lone armored soldier set out on his own adventure to track and save this Jonin. Sadly, that wouldn't be quite as easy as he had hopped.

* * *

It had been only an hour since he set off on his quest and already he was detecting the "convoy" as he called them, quickly, he took to the trees instead of the main road, and activated his armor's cloak, then took off jumping quietly from branch to branch without so much of a thud.

He dropped to a single knee, looking out and towards this group, as he watched it was actually a shock. Twelve Genin, Six Chunin, Two Jonin if he were to guess from the clothing, headbands, ages and all else that could be considered. He remained there and activated his helmet's motion sensor to double check.

' _and three hidden targets...Thermal Vision…'_ he thought before proceeding to activated said suit ability. Looking around he noticed three heat sources, one in the position to attack the convoy, two to defend. Sighing to himself, he drew out his silenced rifle and took aim at the open Jonin. Knowing this will end one of the bigger threats right off the bat.

With that, he looked down the scope and held his breathe for half a second before a small 'pip' sound was made from the barrel of his rifle, the round zoomed through the air and foliage and sunk into the head of a dark haired Jonin. Slamming in the front and blowing out the back leaving nothing but a bloodied mess behind him.

Using what would be considered shock and awe from the Genin, he decided to cut down their numbers next. Seven of them would be dead before he finished, and two more wounded and bleeding out quick.

Once he had emptied the magazine of its content into his enemies. He quickly put the rifle back into its rightful spot on his back before drawing his dual blades and dashing towards the convoy's remains that had decided to take cover from their would-be prisoner rescuer.

Upon hitting the ground, visor still lit up with heat signals he charged the closest one, one of the Chunin that decided to play hero. Stabbing the poor man in the stomach and dropping into a low stance to slice him in half right below the waist line.

Then retrieved his blades from the ninja's body did he have to block with his left sword the surviving Jonin who strangely enough, was using a very large possible battle axe. As the blades hit, and grinded away, sparks flying at that one encounter, the man didn't expect a second blade to slash his handle in half thus relieving the pressure that was put on Echo when he was blocking as the Jonin's hands were on the lower end. For a quick recovery, Echo did a low leg sweep dropping the Jonin onto his back before getting on top of the man and putting both blades through his heart.

After that, he stood up slowly and looked around, he watched the retreating forms of the rest of the ninja, that was until his motion sensor beeped and in a snapped he was turned around, swords in an X shape and blocking a single Tanto strike with them, the blade in between the blades of his own.

This blade, belong to a younger woman, looking her over in appraisal; he was impressed to say she seemed confident in her stance. Blonde straight hair, cut into a bob-cut style. Blue eyes as well. 'Hmm…Good foot work as well. I might just have met a strong opponent.' His thoughts were cut short as she pushed him back a couple of inches and removed his block sending it down with chakra enhanced strength, then going for a quick horizontal strike, making him bend backwards both arms extended to their correct direction to dodge the strike. Not the this kunoichi must of missed his movements, as she was surprised his speedy dodge.

His foot, the right one specifically, shot straight up into a high kick, slamming into the lower part of her jaw sending her up into the air and backwards a good seven feet.

Slowly, he stood and looked down to her, he quirked a brow as she hadn't taken the hit well at all. But still, she got back up though wincing at the insanely powerful strike, (at least, that was her assumption as he is simply, testing the water for now.) his eyes narrowed as he looked her over.

"Hmm…" his voice was heard, a little more mechanical than he wanted but then again, what do you except from the kind of helmet he wore. She looked at him, and he tilted his head in wonder. Then pointed his sword at her. "What do you fight for?" He suddenly asked, which obviously shocked her.

She wasn't expecting this, man (Or was it a machine?) to ask her that very question, or any question at all. She leaned back and got into a combat stance. "I fight for my family, and my country. What other reason is there?" She asked, and suddenly in as quick as she could she blocked the rather, dull sword he swung down at her. He had closed the distance, visor close to her face, a few inches away.

"Family, I can agree with…" He trailed off as he continued the attack using the other one to pincer the blade she was holding before twisting and sending it flying high into the air. And while she was distracted by her sudden disarming, Echo swept her legs out from under her.

It shocked his girl as she came crashing down then stopped as again the dull blade was at her throat. "But, what good is fighting for your country, when all countries, born in and otherwise are corrupt?" He asked her curious to her answer. "Why fight evil of other countries when your own is just as evil if not more so?" He asked continued, his blade gain a faint blue glow as it's blade activated, hexagonal shapes appeared to be moving as if it was vibrating.

It also had a slight hum to it. To which she could hear. "My home is not corrupt!" She shouted in anger, turning hostile that this, man would insult her home. He looked at her and chuckled.

"It is as corrupt as Iwa, Konoha, Kiri, and any other country, for I've said it once now. No matter where, no matter what, or how, or why…All countries, here, there, everywhere. They are corrupted. Greed politicians, power hungry commanders, and egotistical people. All places have these, I have seen, heard, and watched. It is nothing but a truth, Suna is no exception. For this IS no exception."

"So I will say this child. If you fight for family, all well and good, but what good is fighting for your family if you cannot fight for yourself…" He trailed off, blade to her throat still. His motion sensor exploded with movement.

"Hmm…I'll leave you with this, if you fight to protect those you care for, you will be strong, if you fight for what you believe in, you are strong, but if you fight, for what a country, commander, or anyone else, TELLS you to believe in, or any other sort of variation. Then you, my young girl, are just as corrupt, as a tyrant that the person may or may not be. Remember, for if you shed blood on order, the blood is not only on their hands, but yours as well." He said simply looking down at her, hoping she'd understand but doubting it.

He then simple let up sheathed his sword and turned around and began walking towards the cage carts that were being dragged by the Genin.

"Stand back" He said simply enough to those in the cage, it was a mix of both bad and good people. Some slaves, some bandits, missing nin, etc. etc. He quickly drew the sword again and swung it, cutting through the thick chakra resistant bars.

As the blonde girl watch him do this, she wondered, why didn't he destroy her blade, hers was a simple tanto of steel. Nothing fancy like those bars, so why did he hold back?

"Tsuni Hayake, I am here on behalf of a third party to take you home to your loved ones." He stated, "Please step forward, anyone else, you may leave, but if I see you again and you are in the wrong, I shall show you no mercy as I did to most of these Ninja. A quick death for a murdering rapist, is too good for them." He stated simple as if he didn't just threaten half of the 27 people in this convoy. And with that, a dark grey haired woman took a step towards him, chains around her hands with a few seals placed on her neck and the back of her hands.

She looked younger than he thought, with a shrug and a nod, he walked over and to her surprise and sudden shock, he threw her over his shoulder. She was going to protest, but he took off at a blinding speed down the road. Faster than anyone had expected.

The blond girl, who had finally sat up, looked down at herself thinking of the man that had defeated her in a battle of the blade. She looked to her left, her tanto, was stabbed into a tree from when it went flying. She looked around, most everyone was dead or injured. The Genin took off running towards Kumo and so did the remaining Chunin.

"Samui!" A shout came from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see a slightly taller blonde woman running her way, wearing mostly blue and with her long hair in a highish pony-tail. The girl named Samui looked to her and then looked down in shame. This was her friend Yugito Nii, and they were exceptionally close. The only words she stated were, "I failed..." towards her.

Yugito stopped to look at her friend before dashing to her side and going to console her as she looked around at all the death. Kids who were 15 to 17 all dead, some older Chunin and others, the two Jonin she didn't know, a mix between sword and some other odd weapon battle, _'Probably a new multi-assassination Jutsu'_ thought the girl.

If only she knew…

* * *

 **Okay, I know it's not as long as you wanted, and I know it's probably gonna be a while for another one. But dammit it I'm doing it!**

 **Also, for fans of Once Upon A Time, almost finished the new chapter, simple grammar and other bits here and there before I post it.**

 **So yeah... Still looking for pairing but leaning towards a Fem. Gaara, or one of the Kumo girls.**


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

**Chapter Six Part Two**

* * *

Standing back in the office of the Hokage, he stood there with his charge next to him. He was standing before both his 'father' and the Kazekage.

"The mission was a success, and you have returned one of our elites to us, " started the Kazekage. Who slightly bowed his head. "I thank you, Echo-san. For returning one of my many ninja. As Kazekage. But as an uncle. I thank you for returning my niece to me." He said, his voice was gentle and caring. But there was something behind it.

"Think nothing of it Kazekage. I was only doing my job." He replied, Echo kept his cool facade up. Then turned to the Hokage. "With your permission sir, I wish to be dismissed."

The blonde Kage simply nodded to him, with that. Echo turned and left, returning to his apartment. Leaving only the three ninja in the room.

"How did he perform?" Suddenly the blonde father asked the Jonin.

"...Sir, calling him a Spectre, or Phantom...wouldn't be far from the truth. I could only see him after he revealed himself to the enemy. And when he did, he seemed to appear out of thin air. Even before that, he had ended the lives of seven Kumo-Ninja, regardless of rank. It seemed he didn't care. What confuses me sir, is that, they simply started dropping with blood exploding from their bodies. Be it a Jutsu or what, I couldn't tell you. All I know is, he could very well end most probably half a village before anyone knew what was going on."

Her voice was spoken with a mix of awe, shock, fear, and...what seemed to be something a kind to hero-worship...or fangirlism. Something along the lines of that.

"I see….Thank you Tsuni, you are dismissed. I must speak with the Kazekage…" She simply nodded and left. Which in turned made him look to Kazekage. "Is the plan still open? Cause I may have the missing variable we needed."

"If you are thinking what I am...then you are a genius."

* * *

For Echo, he went to the closest food place to his apartment. Which happened to be a quaint little ramen stand. To which he ended up coming to at least once a day to spend his earnings on some. For some reason, he enjoyed it, quite a bit.

Sitting on one of the stools he spoke up. "One miso ramen please." He spoke to the woman who wore a white chef like outfit.

She nodded with a smile and went to the back. To which he heard mumblings but didn't pay it any mind. He stopped though and looked behind him when he heard the movement of fabric. His eyes stopped on one woman who walked in. Her hair was up in, an almost pineapple-like style. Brown hair, with a scar going over her noise similar to his. Her skin was tanned nicely. Her eyes a charcoal black and gave him a surprised look.

He smiled gently and nodded to her. Though he seen her cheeks turn a slight red he turned his attention back to in front of him as he noticed the girl in white Ayame if he remembered her name right walk back out and put the bowl of hot ramen in front of him. "Thank you."

She nodded and turned to the woman. "Ah! Iruka-chan, how can I help you today?" She asked with a bright smile to the young woman who sat down next to the blond soldier.

"I'll take what he's having Ayame-chan." She replied with a smile of her own.

Echo kept a smile on his face, for some reason he couldn't help himself. No matter where he was, when people were happy it seemed to infect him somewhat.

Grabbing the chopsticks and breaking them apart, he then dived right in, taking a mouth full of a mix of noodles and other things into his mouth. An eggy-noodly taste took over and he gave a slight smirk. Yeah, he might have just gained an addiction. But he didn't mind.

Both girls looked to him and noticed, and to them. It was like seeing the Hokage with a grin. This made them both blush. Even though they noticed the rough look of scars and the gear. This just added to the exotic look of his extremely tanned skin.

Their thoughts were a heavy mix of many things. Dangerous and Gorgeous. Sounds like most world renown ninja. Except his gear obviously stated he was no ninja of any village.

"So, you gonna keep staring or you gonna eat?" He asked after he swallowed. His sharp blue eyes snapped to them. Staring at this Iruka girl mostly. This made her snap attention to her bowl and blush a heavy red. Ayame blushed and went to the back to work if he were to guess. He smirked and finished eating before paying double, this made them question him, but he said he was simply paying for two meals and left them to understand what he meant.

Afterwords he disappeared to his apartment and went to crash on the bed.

* * *

Upon waking up, Echo was greeted by three things. Pounding in his head, Pounding on his door, and the sounds of the darn Inuzuka's mutts going off again. God, he wondered how anyone can get used to them and sleep through their howling. Slowly standing up, be walked towards his door and opened it.

Standing there, once again, was the Iruka woman.

Sadly for her, she seen him and blushed up a storm as, he seemed to forget something...Suddenly the wind blew by and he felt a nice cooling air all around him. Looking down, he found himself standing alone in his standard issue navy blue boxers. Secured tightly around his pelvis and showing a nice bulge in the front. Looking back to her he quirked an eye.

"Yes?" He asked, curiously wondering what she wanted. Obviously the sound of his voice wasn't enough to knock her out of her stooper, so he leaned forward and smirked. "Can I help you miss? Or do you just wanna stare at my bare body all day?" He asked in the most seductive tone he could muster this early.

She snapped to attention her face completely red. "I-i I was told to send you to the hokage right away." She simply said before run away, at speeds that even surprised him.

"Huh, didn't even wait for me to ask her if she wanted coffee. Oh well." He shrugged and went back in to get dressed, armed, and armored.

* * *

Now standing before him, was both the Kages. Looking at him with hope in their eyes as he had his hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So...you want me, to participate in this years Chunin exams to attempt to lure out an S-class threat to both your villages, and kill him? And I'll be using the Uchiha brat as bait?...Okay, now here is where I ask, whats in it for me?" He looked at them both, sharply showing annoyance. Joining in a combat simulation was one thing, but a little 'circus show' to show off one's abilities is just retarded. Seeing as it gives away your strengths and shows the enemy just how to beat you.

"Whatever you want..." Simply said the Kazekage. "We can't afford to allow Orochimaru to live any longer, he has already attempted to persuade me into attacking Konohagakure, sadly for him I am not one to attack old friends no matter how bad of a situation it is."

This made him sigh. Looking to his genetic father and shake his head. "Just what the hell do you want me to do? Follow the Uchiha and kill him once he shows his face? Another thing, just what the fuck am I expose to say to the Uchiha? 'Oh hey! The Hokage and Kazekage hired me to stalk you! So, you know, act-like I'm NOT following you!' Yeah, that sounds nice, and won't get him to want to throw a few knives my way..." He said looking to them with an annoyed look. "Another thing, how, in the FUCK, am I expose to do this legally?"

"Well, technically, you are a ronin, so you could do it like that. Though to continue is slightly different than normal. Where everything is almost the same, you have to do something different in the second exam...Instead of collecting scrolls...you have to collect headbands. Five at least, be it stolen or killed. Anyway you can get them you get them." Explained the Hokage.

Sighing he simply leaned back a bit before nodding. "Fine...but you BOTH...BOTH! Owe me BIG!...I'll call it in latter for what I want. For now I guess I have paper work to do to sign up."

"Already done actually." Smiled the blonde leader of the village.

"I see...so how long till the exams start."

"One week. The first exam starts in one week, in the academy in room 305, don't be late!" He said cheerfully. The Ghostly soldier simply shook his head and turned to walk out.

He knew this next few months are going to fucking hell...And he had a REALLY bad feeling about this.

* * *

 **Guess what! I'm not dead! Heh, yeah. I know it's been a while huh?...Um anyways...Probably a lot of spelling mistakes but I was kinda rushed, ish...Anyways.**

 **Yes, I am back. I will be posting a new chapter of Once A Upon A Time in a month... Depending my new work schedule and all that.**

 **So yeah, I kinda decided to make Iruka a female...of a suggestion from one of the viewers. Though, if it's a romantic relationship or not, I have no idea yet. Still kinda working on that as I am not really all that good at romance.**

 **Anywho, R &R, and all that good stuff. And I hope everyone has a great day\night or whatever it is for you. **

**Please remember, I do not own ANYTHING that has to do with Naruto!**


End file.
